Nicole Mandich
Nicole Mandich (born November 3, 1977 in Los Angeles, California) (who had a brother named Gordon Mandich) is an American actress. She was a former Kidsongs kid who starred in the following videos: #Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (1986) (where she played Victoria). She also decided to visit her cousin Michelle in Paris for one of the songs with Mr. World. #Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (1986) #Kidsongs: Sing Out, America! (that got retitled/renamed "Home on the Range" in 1990 and "Yankee Doodle Dandy" in 2002) (1986) #Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! (released in 1986) where she cameo appeared in the song "Them Bones". #Kidsongs: The Wonderful World of Sports (that got retitled/renamed "Let's Play Ball" in 1990) (1987) #Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus (1987) in which she wore a black shirt with swirls of color and pink pants. #The Kidsongs TV Show (1987-1988, Season 1) #Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster (1990) in which she was particulary seen wearing a blue polo shirt with pink, white, and yellow decorated stripes on it and black bike shorts with long straight brown hair. She appeared along with Gordon. She was best mentioned competing against Trek Potter at the arcades in the song "Anything You Can Do" where she beat him in the first part of the song. Nicole was also seen where she told the Kids where did they wanted to go first as well as when she was covered with fur and dressed as a pirate in the song "A Pirate's Life". She replaced Courtney Kettenberg in 1986 and was replaced in 1990 by Bre Seltzer. Nicole shares a birthday with her brother Gordon as well as fellow Kidsongs kids Robby Rosellen and Ryan Olson. She also went on to star in General Hospital, CSI: NY and other television roles. Gallery AmericasHeroes1986.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing 1986 - 10.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing 1986 - 14.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing 1986 - 16.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing 1986 - 44.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing 1986 - 45.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing 1986 - 48.png ScreenHunter 90849 Mar. 05 22.55.jpg ScreenHunter 90852 Mar. 05 22.55.jpg ScreenHunter 90857 Mar. 05 22.57.jpg ScreenHunter 93593 Apr. 30 06.45.jpg ScreenHunter 93594 Apr. 30 06.46.jpg ScreenHunter 93595 Apr. 30 06.46.jpg ScreenHunter_92733 Apr. 18 21.31.jpg ScreenHunter 93631 May. 02 17.47.jpg ScreenHunter_91663 Mar. 30 07.02.jpg ScreenHunter_91664 Mar. 30 07.03.jpg ScreenHunter_91665 Mar. 30 07.05.jpg ScreenHunter_91666 Mar. 30 07.09.jpg ScreenHunter_91667 Mar. 30 07.11.jpg ScreenHunter_91668 Mar. 30 07.13.jpg ScreenHunter_91669 Mar. 30 07.14.jpg ScreenHunter_91670 Mar. 30 07.17.jpg ScreenHunter_91671 Mar. 30 07.18.jpg ScreenHunter_91673 Mar. 30 07.22.jpg ScreenHunter_91672 Mar. 30 07.20.jpg ScreenHunter_91468 Mar. 24 12.55.jpg ScreenHunter_91469 Mar. 24 12.55.jpg ScreenHunter_91470 Mar. 24 12.57.jpg ScreenHunter_91471 Mar. 24 12.58.jpg ScreenHunter_91472 Mar. 24 12.59.jpg ScreenHunter_91473 Mar. 24 13.00.jpg ScreenHunter_91474 Mar. 24 13.02.jpg ScreenHunter_91475 Mar. 24 13.02.jpg ScreenHunter_91477 Mar. 24 13.04.jpg ScreenHunter_91478 Mar. 24 13.06.jpg ScreenHunter_91476 Mar. 24 13.04.jpg ScreenHunter_91479 Mar. 24 13.07.jpg ScreenHunter_91480 Mar. 24 13.07.jpg ScreenHunter_91481 Mar. 24 13.08.jpg ScreenHunter_91482 Mar. 24 13.09.jpg ScreenHunter_91483 Mar. 24 13.10.jpg ScreenHunter_91484 Mar. 24 13.11.jpg ScreenHunter_91485 Mar. 24 13.14.jpg ScreenHunter_91486 Mar. 24 13.15.jpg ScreenHunter_91487 Mar. 24 13.15.jpg ScreenHunter_91488 Mar. 24 13.16.jpg ScreenHunter_91489 Mar. 24 13.17.jpg ScreenHunter_91490 Mar. 24 13.18.jpg ScreenHunter_91491 Mar. 24 13.20.jpg ScreenHunter_91492 Mar. 24 13.21.jpg ScreenHunter_91493 Mar. 24 13.23.jpg ScreenHunter_91494 Mar. 24 13.24.jpg ScreenHunter_91495 Mar. 24 13.24.jpg ScreenHunter_91496 Mar. 24 13.26.jpg ScreenHunter_91467 Mar. 24 12.52.jpg NicoleMandich_Kidsongs_Sep181987.png ScreenHunter_92271 Apr. 12 20.38.jpg ScreenHunter 92725 Apr. 18 21.14.jpg ScreenHunter 92723 Apr. 18 21.08.jpg ScreenHunter 92726 Apr. 18 21.16.jpg ScreenHunter 92727 Apr. 18 21.18.jpg ScreenHunter 92728 Apr. 18 21.19.jpg ScreenHunter_92729 Apr. 18 21.22.jpg ScreenHunter_92730 Apr. 18 21.23.jpg ScreenHunter_92731 Apr. 18 21.25.jpg ScreenHunter_92732 Apr. 18 21.25.jpg ScreenHunter 92724 Apr. 18 21.13.jpg ScreenHunter 92724 Apr. 18 21.13.jpg ScreenHunter_93612 May. 02 06.48.jpg ScreenHunter_93611 May. 02 06.46.jpg ScreenHunter_93613 May. 02 06.51.jpg ScreenHunter 93689 May. 05 11.45.jpg ScreenHunter 90782 Mar. 05 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_91125 Mar. 18 16.45.jpg ScreenHunter_91126 Mar. 18 16.46.jpg ScreenHunter_91127 Mar. 18 16.46.jpg ScreenHunter_91128 Mar. 18 16.50.jpg ScreenHunter_91129 Mar. 18 16.51.jpg ScreenHunter_91130 Mar. 18 16.51.jpg ScreenHunter_91131 Mar. 18 16.51.jpg ScreenHunter_91132 Mar. 18 16.53.jpg ScreenHunter_91133 Mar. 18 16.55.jpg ScreenHunter_91134 Mar. 18 16.55.jpg ScreenHunter_91135 Mar. 18 16.56.jpg ScreenHunter_91136 Mar. 18 16.57.jpg ScreenHunter_91137 Mar. 18 16.58.jpg ScreenHunter_91138 Mar. 18 17.01.jpg ScreenHunter_91139 Mar. 18 17.03.jpg ScreenHunter_93516 Apr. 27 23.11.jpg|Nicole Mandich in 2007 Category:Kidsongs Kids Category:Females Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1990 Category:Season 1 Cast Category:1977 births Category:Kidsongs Teens Category:1980s Kidsongs Kids Category:1990s Kidsongs Kids Category:1988